splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Sploon 3
Sploon 3 is the 3rd installment in the New Splat Tim series, but the developers decided to pull the crap that the EarthBound guys did and got the regional names mixed up (Mother, Earthbound, Mother 3; New Splat Tim, New Splat Tim 2, Sploon 3.). This game focuses on Splat Anna and Splat Tom, as splat tim, Agent 100, takes a break. When you first begin the Story Mode, Octo Silicon Valley, you choose between Splat Tom or Splat Anna. After you choose you are thrown into the hubworld. there you find Marina, this time in actual clothes and not dressed like a ho, complaining about weird fanart when she wears a miniskirt and a zip up tank top, when she turns around and sees you. She explains that Splat Tim is on a vacation and you need to take his place, because some asshole called Squidstin is on the loose. You willingly agree and you are thrown into the first level. Gameplay The gameplay is the exact same as Splatoon except you can assassinate enemies from behind with a combat knife. Bosses World 1-Ravenous Octomaw. Octomaw swims through the ground to the Inkling's position, opening its mouth underneath the spot in a large circle, instantly filling it with purple ink. At this point, the Inkling needs to get outside the "fence" of teeth that has appeared. After a few seconds, Octomaw will snap its mouth shut while saying i love refrigerators, instantly killing the Inkling if they're still there. he will do this a lot and the player needs to shoot him in the balls in between attacks to deal damage. World 2-Donkey Kong From Dark Souls. Donkey kong will start shooting bananas at the player. The player will need to shoot him in the face the kick up up the ass to deal damage. World 3-Morgz Mum. Morgz mum will begin by screaming at the player to buy her sons merch. the player will have to dodge the sound waves and shoot her in the mouth as shes screaming. she will then hide under a bed while her son kisses his girlfriend. the player must find her and then stab her with the knife. repeat this 5 times and you win the fight. World 4-Squidto Boy. Squidto Boy is exactly like inner agent 3. World 5 FINAL BOSS-Squdtin. Squdtin is a kraken squid. phase 1 is like the dj octavio fight then phase 2 is like inner agent 3. Weapons * SMG 112 * Miklor MGL * M2000A1 * Five Six * Hellfish * Hand dragons Multiplayer Multiplayer is exactly like Splatoon 2 multiplayer Trivia * If you kill Squidtin with an S rank, you get a cutscene where Splat Anna leaves a sticky note on his forehead that says "i am a shithead." * if you go to the plaza and look in an alleyway, you will find a poster that says "coming soon: Dong Dong Never Die 5" * When you unlock the original Splat Tim skin, Mom get the camera plays in Next-Level earrape. * Mr beast did a video called "Sploon 3 Unboxing-This game cured my cancer" * Morgz mum called this game "Fucking Shit", But then the Wendy's roast girl came to her house and punched her * Series Founder Hideo Kojima said "Fuck metal gear solid, this game is my new project" in an interview, Category:New Series Games Category:Games